


Mourning Solace

by Slytherin_Sweetheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath, F/F, Flonks, Flonksfest, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Widows in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Sweetheart/pseuds/Slytherin_Sweetheart
Summary: Tonks and Fleur both lost their husbands to the war. Tonks puts on a strong front for Teddy, but Fleur feels as though she has nothing to live for anymore. Tonks stumbles upon Fleur, and their lives become undeniably entwined.





	1. Someone’s Adventure - Tonks

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the prompt Widows in Love and is part of the Flonksfest collection. Feel free to leave kudos, bookmarks and comments, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is undergoing editing! This chapter was edited :) Enjoy!

This was the third time Harry had given her that look. Currently, Tonks was sitting besides Remus’ grave, and Harry stood in front of her, with Teddy still in his arms. Tonks sighed and continued to silently trace the words on her husband’s grave.

She couldn’t remember how long she’d been sitting there. The serene breeze softly swept her locks, the way Remus sometimes would when he searched solace. She knew that Remus had loved her, but she couldn’t help but question if he only ever saw his life with her and Teddy as solace. He had lived through two wars, and he had done so all whilst suffering from his werewolf condition, hating himself for it. After all of his adventures as a Marauder, his service in the Order, he knew he could come home to his wife and his son. Remus saw his family as his solace. Whereas a certain fellow marauder had been his adventure. 

She had long stopped crying, but she kept tracing the three words engraved on the elegant stone. Those three words seemed too small to reach the depths of love and joy that Remus had brought into the lives of the people who loved him. Her index brushed over the words one last time. Marauder. Husband. Father. 

He had been the last of the Marauders to go, and Harry had commissioned a painting of the four marauders, in their youth, entitled “Mischief Managed”. Once it was completed, it would hang in the Gryffindor common room so that their legacy would live on.

A last tear rolled down her cheek. Slowly, Tonks stood up and brushed off her dress. The red dress she was wearing was the one she’d worn on the day Remus had proposed. Tonks’ throat tightened and she touched the necklace upon which her wedding ring dangled. 

Tonks wasn’t sure when he’d left, but Harry had taken Teddy for a stroll, to give Tonks a moment. When Harry saw that she had stood up, he offered her a warm smile and started making his way back to Remus’ grave. Tonks reached for Teddy who also reached for her. Harry gave Tonks her son and put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. Harry gave her the look again, and Tonks’ heart softened at the thought that he worried for her.

“Harry, I appreciate your worrying,” her voice was hoarse, “but today everyone has been offering their condolences, their support and right now all I want is to give Teddy a nice bath, and take a nap.”

“I understand,” Harry’s voice was distant, he had been to so many ceremonies and funerals that he would gladly go back to his newly acquired loft and sleep for a week. But he was the boy who lived, he had a lot to do.

“I’m very grateful that you’re here Harry,” she faced him, “I know you must be very busy, but you have to take care of yourself too, you need rest.”

Harry loved Tonks, and the fact that Remus had chosen him as Teddy’s godfather was a blessing. And so, when Tonks invited him over for tea, he gladly said yes. Upon entering into the Lupin home, Harry first noticed that the place smelled faintly of Remus, he then noticed that the house held not only his scent, but traces of his presence. The living room, which was full of stacks of books, had a couple of photographs were hung on the wall.

One of them was a moving picture of a young Sirius Black who roughly swung his arm around an unsuspecting young Remus’ neck. Their Gryffindor uniforms were the same, but Remus wore them neatly, whereas Sirius’ robes were a mess. They must have been around fifteen, Sirius’ earnest display of affection and his playful smile contrasted with Remus’ surprised look. And for a second, when Remus realizes that it’s Sirius, there is a glint in his eyes. Harry stood by the picture, and naturally he thought of his parents. 

“You know Remus has a full album of pictures of his Hogwarts years, we can look at it if you want.” She knew why Remus never touched the album that contained what little remained of his Hogwarts life. James and Lily’s tragic deaths, Peter’s betrayal, what could’ve been with Sirius, it was all too painful. 

“I’d like that,” he answered softly. 

“I’ll make some tea. Remus only liked Rosemary tea, but I also have mint if you’d prefer.”

“Whatever you’ll have will be fine, really.”

“Alright, would you mind holding Teddy?”

“Awy,” cooed Teddy as he couldn’t yet pronounce “Harry”.

“Sure,” he smiled at his blue-haired godson.

“I”ll be right back,” she answered as she placed her baby in Harry’s arms. 

As Tonks opened the cupboard, she stared blankly at the two containers of tea leaves. As tears threatened to spill again, she hastily took out the mint leaves and prepared the tea. She made her way into the living room, shakily carrying two fuming cups of mint tea, to which she had only added a dollop of honey per cup. 

“Here,” she said as she placed the cups on the coffee table. “Well? Have a taste. Tell me if the tea needs more honey I could bring it from the kitchen, or I could also get you some sugar.”

Harry smiled at Tonk’s sudden outburst of pure Hufflepuff energy and blew into his cup before taking a sip. 

“The tea’s great, I’d actually never tried mint tea. It’s like a breath of fresh air.”

Tonks nodded whilst eyeing Harry suspiciously.

“I feel like you’re just saying that to appease me, but Harry I’m fine. Now tell me, do you want more honey in you tea?”

“Well,” he shifted uncomfortably on the couch, “yeah, actually. Some more honey would be great.”

“Ha! I knew it!” Tonks was pointing Harry accusingly. “Stop it! Don’t walk on eggshells around me because I find it beyond annoying.”

“I know,” he sighed, “if it makes you feel better, I brought a flask of firewhiskey that we can split later.”

“Now you’re talking,” she smiled her first real smile of the day. “I’ll go get Remus’ photo album, I’ll be right back.”

She walked into their bedroom. She hadn’t slept there for weeks, as she had created a make-shift bed next to Teddy’s crib in the nursery. The room had an emptiness to it that chilled Tonks to the bone. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she opened Remus’ drawer that contained three photo albums. Her hands froze over the album that they had started together as her eyes watered again. She suddenly threw the album across her bedroom, it landed next to Remus’ reading chair with a thud. She skipped the album which contained Remus’ childhood’s pictures and grabbed the right album. 

The black leather was very used, making it soft to the touch. The album originally had “The Marauders” engraved in golden letters, but time and use had erased some letters and now the album only had “Marauder” engraved in fading golden letters. Tucking the album in her arms, she made her way back to the living room.

“Tonks, are you-“

“Yes I’m fine.”

“I heard a thud,” Harry said tilting his head.

“Would you look at that? I think it’s time for Teddy’s bath. You can look at this while I get him cleaned up.”

“I’ll help you!”

“Fine, but we’re not talking about me.”

“Fine, but we’ll talk about you once we’ve had some firewhiskey.”

“That better be some top-shelf firewhiskey.”

“Of course.” 

And so, with freshly bathed Teddy nested in her arms, Tonks showed Harry the album. They were sat on the small couch, and being so close to each other was reassuring. 

The pictures were sometimes funny, but one of them had Harry’s eyes tearing up. James Potter sported a charming smile as he pointed at Lily, who rolling her eyes but seemed amused nonetheless. They must have been in fifth or sixth year and were standing underneath enchanted mistletoe. They were in the Gryffindor common room, standing by the fireplace. Some of what Harry assumed to be Sirius’ hair poked in the bottom left corner of the picture and Harry could picture Peter, Sirius and Remus all cheering on James from behind the couch that faced the fireplace. Had they been the ones to enchant the mistletoe? Probably. 

Remus also had a small stack of pictures of Lily and James’ wedding tucked between two pages nearing the end of the album. The first being of Lily smudging some wedding cake onto James’ face as he laughed. Another was of Sirius giving a toast whilst smiling wickedly as James and Lily were seated. Lily was laughing and James was clearly embarrassed. Another one showed James, Peter, and Remus in their dress robes, all of them smiling wildly as Sirius arrives next to Remus placing his arm over his shoulder. But Harry’s favourite picture was the one taken during the wedding reception, as Remus was dipping Lily, James was dipping Peter, and Sirius was dipping Minerva McGonagall. It was silly and perfect. “Remus I hope you’ve found peace,” thought Harry as his mind raced. He was imagining what Remus, James and Sirius would say to each other after all these years. He imagined Remus, James, Lily and Sirius together in peace, watching over him, Teddy and Tonks.

Tonks’ words suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

“You know, Remus had to go to your parents’ funeral alone.” Her voice barely above a whisper, “he only told me about it once, that he had been alone at the funeral. Your parents and Sirius, Remus, they suffered so much. Even Peter.”

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. “But they also loved and lived bravely. I’ve always thought that my dad had to sweep my mom off her feet to take her on the greatest adventures. And I think that you still have your own adventures to live Tonks. With Teddy, with us, your family and friends, and even…”

Tonks held her breath, she knew he would say something about it. How she could find love again.

“And even find another special person to bring along your adventures.” 

Tonks looked at her blue-haired baby boy.

“I’ve already got a special someone to live new adventures with.”

“You know what I mean, uh, a special, you know, person. A person to have a special connection with. You know a special relationship.”

“Tell me Harry, is Ginny your special person?”

He looked winded for a minute.

“I don’t know, we make each other happy but I don’t know if we’re each other’s great adventure. I just wanted to tell you that you have a right to be happy too. You have the right to love again, to be someone’s adventure.”

“Alright Harry, I think you’ve had enough firewhiskey,” she winked before she hugged Teddy a little tighter. “I appreciate you saying that though, even if I’m struggling to believe it.”

“Tonks, you’re kind and compassionate-”

“And snarky,” she interrupted.

“Funny,” he countered.

“And sad,” she looked down.

“You’re brave,” he gave a small smile, “and that, coming from a Gryffindor is the highest of compliments.” They both laughed.

“Thank you for being a good friend.”

“You make it easy for people to be kind to you, Tonks. Thank you for being you.”

Tonks smiled, and a yawned unceremoniously. 

“I should get going,” said Harry.

He then hugged Tonks and left, promising to visit at least once a week. 

That night, as Teddy snored lightly besides her, Tonks thought about what Harry had said. Tonks then thought of the picture that hung in her living room, Sirius and Remus had been each other’s adventures at some point, that much she knew. 'Maybe,' she thought, 'I don’t want to be someone’s solace, I want to be someone’s adventure.' 

For the first time in weeks, Tonks drifted off to sleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!


	2. Someone’s Mother - Fleur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of context spoiler: George thinks he’d look hot in his mum’s apron. This chapter was edited :) Enjoy!

Fleur knew she was pregnant. Her period was late. The past week she had been throwing up every single morning. She had to be around a month pregnant. 

As the realization hit her, so did her owl. The poor creature’s vision had decreased through the years. 

“Henry!” She patted his head, and took the letter he carried. She immediately recognized Molly Weasley’s loopy writing. She sighed, and dropped the letter with the others. A small pile had begun to take over the floor of hers and Bill’s room. Fleur stood up, and started heading to the kitchen with Henry following her closely. She knew that the visually impaired bird would follow, and before he could crash onto her back, she lifted her forearm. The owl settled on her arm as she fed him a carrot.

She carried him to his cage, where he settled. Last night she had sent a letter to the Weasleys, where she explained that she hadn’t been around because she was sick. Which she originally had thought to be true. But then she just had to take the potion that would confirm her worst fears. She would have to become a mother. She would raise hers and Bill’s baby, without Bill. She would have to live the rest of her life without Bill.

The familiar pain weighted on Fleur, she felt the sobs rise to her throat as she made her way to her couch. The cottage seemed creepy. During the war it had been a refuge, it had been home. But without Bill, it felt empty. She suddenly found herself wishing she could live in a crammed flat in London, where she wouldn’t be forced to inhabit a place that seemed so empty. 

_'Not for long,'_ she thought bitterly, '_soon enough you’ll have to take care of a baby, all by yourself.'_

She broke down, violent sobs shaking her body as she pressed her palms to her eyes, she knew she would have to face the Weasleys. She would have to face Molly. Fleur knew the woman had never particularly liked her, which hadn’t bothered her when Bill had been there to send glares his mother’s way when she made Fleur feel uncomfortable. But Bill was gone. 

A horrendous thought that her baby might be part werewolf surged in the back of her mind, a baby is a challenge. A werewolf baby would be an impossible task. Her sobs became uncontrollable. She cried until the sleeves of Bill’s sweater were damp. 

A sudden crack set her into full defence mode. She grabbed the first thing that could cause damage if it were to hit the intruder. 

That’s how George Weasley found his dead brother’s wife, her face puffy and eyes bloodshot, wearing a sweater that looked too big to be hers. He only had a second to register the fact that Fleur was swinging a lamp which hit him square in the face.

Fleur realized the intruder was a visitor one second too late. She screamed and hit him.

“George! You scare me!”

“I know! Merlin, woman you’ve broken my nose!” 

“I’m so sorree,” she said as she struggled to keep her sobs from erupting into a sea of tears.

Naturally, she cried. She wept into George’s chest who was incredible uncomfortable with the inconsolable woman. George was patting her shoulder awkwardly as she explained why she was sobbing.

George only caught the words “pregnant” and “werewolf baby” which was enough for him to sympathize with his sister-in-law. George was a bit thankful that Fleur’s outburst had refrained her from questioning his presence at the cottage. Molly had sent him to check on Fleur a few times, but George had always just assumed that Fleur needed space, and so he would tell Molly that yes he had checked on her, and that she just needed space. 

When Fleur had sent the letter apologizing for her absence but explaining she had been sick all week, George got an earful from his mother. She had sent him once again to check on Fleur, this time he was a bit worried himself and he knew his mother would expect a detailed report on what happened to Fleur.

She had calmed down a bit, and George who had been incredibly dizzy after Fleur’s sneak attack felt the need to ask her again.

“So, just to be sure, you’re pregnant with Bill’s potentially werewolf-ish child?” And just like that, her sobs resumed.

George helped her stand up, and led her to the bathroom, where he used a wet towel to pat her face, something he’d seen Molly do with Ginny. He then led her to the kitchen, where he sat her down. After he’d served her a cup of tea, George couldn’t help but feel like his mom had taken over his body. “I would like damn fine in her apron,” he thought.

“I am so sorree for ‘itting you George and for using you as a tissoo.”

“Don’t worry about it Fleur,” he said and now that she seemed a bit calmer, he tried to make his escape. “Well I must get going, mum is waiting on-“

“You can’t tell ‘er that I am pregnant, pleese George.”

“Don’t give me that look, Fleur, if she finds out I knew before she did, she’ll unleash her wrath upon me. And she will find out.” 

She was silently pleading him, but George was genuinely scared.

“Oh Merlin’s beard! Fine!”

Full of relief, she flung her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. George returned the gesture but when she didn’t let go he blushed.

“I know I’m devilishly handsome Fleur but I don’t think we would-“

Her crystalline laughter filled the room, George hadn’t really understood why she was laughing so he forced a little laugh.

“Haha, of course, ha! You and I? Ridiculous!” He said a bit embarrassed for assuming she was into him.

“I think Bill is the last Wesley I will ever kiss,” Fleur looked down.

A finger entered her vision and poked her tummy. Ah yes, her child would also be a Weasley.

“I am scared, George. I don’t kno’ ‘ow to raise a baby. A werewolf baby.” Her lip quivered, and George feared a third outbreak.

“Don’t cry! Please!” He grabbed her by the shoulders looking panicked. The Wesley men had never been particularly good with crying women. 

“We don’t even know if your baby will be part werewolf. Don’t panic, no, not yet.” George then thought about the one person who might have a better idea of how to deal with a werewolf-ish baby.

“You know, we could always talk to Tonks. She had Remus’ baby.”

“Nymphadora? Oh she ees beautiful and just so lovely.”

George took note that Fleur thought Tonks was beautiful, interesting.

“Yes, she is indeed lovely and so is baby Teddy. I’ll send her an owl tonight, maybe we can chat over tea tomorrow, that way you can ask her all about,” he gestured Fleur’s stomach, “this.” 

“_Merci George,_” she gave him a small smile.

“_De rien,_” he said before apparating back to his flat, where Molly had spent the whole afternoon cleaning and redecorating.

“Young man! Do you have any idea what time it is? I’ve been so worried,” she gave him a hug.

“I was just checking up on Fleur, she just has a stomach wolf,” he answered slightly distracted by some flower vases that were clearly his mother’s contribution to his flat.

“A what?” 

George realized that he’d slipped up.

“A stomach BUG!” 

“Have you eaten yet?”

“Uh, no.”

“Good, I left some soup on you stove. You really need groceries, and try to keep your loft a lot cleaner.”

“Yeah, I know. Thanks mum,” George hugged Molly. “Just try to tone down with the flowers next time.”

“I make no promises.”

Later that night, once Molly had left his apartment, he wrote to Tonks:

_Dearest, Beautiful and Lovely Tonks, _

_Would you care if I joined you for tea? Your expertise on werewolf husbands and werewolf-ish babies could come in handy to a friend. Meet you at yours at 4? Wonderful! Hope to see Teddy as well. _

_Love,_

_George. _

Back in the cottage, Fleur had started packing her things. Staying there was not an option. The silent cottage was almost sinister at night. It must have been around two in the morning that her emotional breakdown, the packing and the carrying of another potentially werewolf-ish tiny person caught up to her. After taking a bath and throwing on another one of Bill’s sweaters, she made herself a cup of tea and went to bed. 

Lying down in her bed, Fleur couldn’t help snuggling into Bill’s side. As she hugged his pillow, she felt a piece of parchment. She sat up. Suddenly awake and casted a Lumos to read the parchment. 

_Fleur,_

_I love you. If I don’t make it back, I hope you find this. I will die in peace because, however brief, our marriage was a happy one. I’m happy with you. I wish for us to extend our family, I’ve always wanted kids. Whereas you’ve told me that you remain unsure. And so I’ve promised myself that after the war I’ll ask you: will you be the mother of my children? It would make me the happiest of men. I’m sorry if I don’t get to ask you. I’m sorry if I don’t make it back home. I’m sorry if I’ve caused you grief, and I’m sorry if I don’t get to be your husband for the rest of your life.I do wish that if I were to pass, you would give love another chance. As much as it pains me to imagine not being with you, I wish you happiness. I know that you’re an amazing wife and you would be a great mother. _

_You’ve got a lot of love to give, to share, with someone. Be happy my love._

_Je t’aime,_

_Bill_

Fleur inhaled sharply. Her chest tightened and her throat closed up. Her vision blurry with tears read over and over the small piece of parchment. A headache came over her, rendering her unable to stay seated. She fell back onto the bad and her wand fell out of her grasp. As her sobs wrecked trough her chest, Fleur delicately held Bill’s letter to her heart not wanting it to get wrinkled.

“You are a father Bill,” she whispered as her sobs stopped, “_je t’aime._” 

She closed her eyes willing everything to be a dream. She drifted off to sleep hoping that she would wake up in the safety of Bill’s arms. 

As a soft light landed on her closed eyes, she stirred. Opening her yes, she met a mop of ginger hair. Her mouth was dry but she gulped. It was only when she met George’s concerned expression that she let out a shriek.

“Hi Fleur-“ she cut him off throwing a pillow his way.

'This is the start of a beautiful friendship,' he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me Flonks thirsty readers! In the next chapters Tonks and Fleur will meet, once for tea and once for vodka (or sparking water for Fleur).


	3. Once For Tea - Tonks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of context spoiler : Fleur spills the tea. This chapter was edited :) Enjoy!

Tonks received George’s owl in the middle of the night. Of course, she wasn’t the only one to be woken up by the noise of the owl banging onto her window. Teddy has woken up crying. The problem with Teddy was that he wouldn’t go back to sleep once he’d woken up. He wouldn’t go back to sleep even if it was two in the morning.

“Teddy will never go back to bed,” she thought as she yanked the note from the owl, which she then proceeded to shoo him out, without a response. With Teddy still crying in her arms, she made her way to the crammed living room and to the couch.

She then remembered the redhead that was sleeping there. Charlie had decided to crash at her place. She knew that Harry must have contacted him. Charlie was there conveniently because a ‘convention on the laws of dragons’ sanctuaries’ that would be held in a week in London. 

She shook her head. His sleep was clearly undisturbed by the wails of one cranky Teddy Lupin. Charlie was too big to sleep on the couch, but he did so anyway. He was sleeping in a near sitting position, with a leg swung over the edge of the couch and the other bent at the knee. A wave of guilt washed over Tonks at the sight of his awkward sleeping position. 

She walked around the small house only to find her way back to her bedroom. She lied down on Remus’ side of the bed and picked up the book on his nightstand. Her throat tightened. They had been reading the novel together. She remembered the way he made the characters’ voices and how his own narration would sometimes betray his reactions to the story. She put the book down. 

Opening George’s letter, she couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Was it really necessary to be sending her an owl at night? She let it rest over the novel on Remus’ nightstand. 

Teddy was giving her a look that clearly meant “Well? It’s not like I’m going back to sleep!” 

Tonks sighed and cuddled him in her arms. She started telling him a story about a boy who had been saved by his mother’s love. Tonks enjoyed Teddy’s company, he would laugh at her terrible jokes, which wasn’t really surprising since his primary response to everything was laughing. Or crying. 

As the sun was coming up, a golden light filtered through the curtains. Teddy was lying on his stomach on Tonks and was babbling as if he were conversing with Tonks which, in a way, he was. Tonks wished she could live in that moment forever. Her love for Teddy was the main thing keeping her sane.

As Teddy kept on babbling, Tonks doze off. 

When she didn’t feel Teddy’s presence, she woke up startled. She was alone on the bed. She heard Teddy’s laugher echo throughout the house. 

Tonks bolted out of the bed and made her way to the kitchen, where she saw Charlie with Teddy on his lap. Her best friend was trying to feed Teddy some apple puree, needless to say Charlie’s face was full of puree, and so was Teddy’s. Tonks knew her baby to be a messy eater, but seeing him getting his uncle Charlie full of baby food was entertaining.

“Hope you don’t mind,” said Charlie as he turned his head to avoid Teddy’s imminent puree attack and he noticed her presence, “I thought you might want to sleep in so I brought this little trickster here to have breakfast. The plan was eating, but as you can see, most of the stuff is either on my face, on Teddy’s or on your kitchen walls.”

Teddy giggled, he knew what he was doing. But a look from his mother rendered him quiet again, he sheepishly turned to Charlie expecting him to resume the feeding. This time Teddy accepted the spoon into his mouth and offered his mom an angelic smile. 

“You sly little devil! I’ve been fighting you to get you to eat this for half and hour,” Charlie whined to Teddy, who opened his mouth again.

“So you’re telling me that Teddy’s crying didn’t wake you up at all?” Asked Tonks as she put on a pot of coffee.

“Tonks, I live in a dragon sanctuary. If I were a light sleeper I would have died from sleep deprivation years ago.”

“Fair.” 

Tonks saw Charlie with Teddy in his arms. Teddy’s now-ginger hair mirrored Charlie. 

“If I wasn’t completely settled in the dragon sanctuary, and I was mildly interested in women, I would propose that we get hitched so you wouldn’t have to do the parenting alone.” 

Charlie managed to get a laugh out of Tonks.

“Please! If you were mildly interested in women, I would have tried to lock you down back in fifth year.” She sent a dramatic wink his way.

“So, have you thought about it?”

She only laughed. “You’re great Charlie, but not my type.”

“Moving on, I mean?”

Tonks froze as she brought her cup of fresh coffee to her mouth. 

“I know I eventually will,” she finally admitted. “I’m just not ready yet.”

Charlie nodded and took off with Teddy to give him a bath. The apple puree had somehow gotten into his hair.

At precisely four in the afternoon, the front door was swung open by one smug George Weasley. He immediately made himself at home. He greeted Charlie and Tonks, taking Teddy from her arms. Teddy adored his uncle George.

After George’s nonchalant entrance, Fleur remained at the door. When Tonks saw her, her first thought was that Fleur looked like crap. “You’re one to talk,” she thought looking down at her faded jeans and her old black sweater. But Fleur did look like crap. The dark circles under her puffy red eyes and her unkept hair meant she had probably stayed up all night crying. Tonks eyes softened with compassion.

Tonks had only seen the Fleur who always wore a dazzling smile and fashionable clothes. She had a grace to herself that Tonks had both envied and admired. And now, she looked hollow. Her face seemed even thinner, and Tonks found herself worrying about whether or not she was eating properly. 

“Come in Fleur,” Tonks said as she gently put her hand on Fleur’s arm.

Fleur seemed startled for a second, then she offered Tonks the ghost of her dazzling smile. The blonde woman leaned in to kiss each of Tonks’ cheeks, a gesture that always seem to leave Tonks slightly flustered.

Her light blush didn’t go unnoticed by Charlie, whose eyebrows shoot up. He turned to George, who was smiling evilly and nodding. Teddy was amused by this as he also gave a nod. 

Charlie gave Fleur a hug and fussed about her not eating enough and not getting enough sleep. Tonks then went to the kitchen to fetch some tea and biscuits. Once they were all settled in the living room, Charlie sat in the armchair, George playing on the ground with Teddy, and Fleur and Tonks on the small couch, Fleur finally spoke up.

“I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Tonks’ outburst startled Fleur, which made Fleur spill her tea on Tonks’ lap. 

“I am sorree Nymphadora,” she apologized as she handed her some napkins. 

The way Fleur had said her name had sent shivers down Tonks’ spine, she hated her name but having Fleur say it with her adorable French accent was nice. Recovering from the distraction, Tonks used a drying spell. As a mom, Tonks had learnt to use many useful charms, a drying spell was one of these charms. Tonks simply placed her tea on the coffee table and used the drying charm on her pants.

“So,” started Charlie who felt suddenly uneasy, “Bill is the father right?”

“Charlie!” Said George as he dropped a cube that Teddy quickly snatched. ”You can’t just ask if Bill is the father.”

Charlie shrugged and turned to Fleur.

“Of course Bill is the father,” said Fleur as she took Tonks hand, “you have a werewolf-ish baby, do you think my baby will also be a werewolf-ish baby?”

Tonks couldn’t help herself, she burst out laughing. 

“Where did you get the idea that Teddy or your future baby are ‘werewolf-ish’?” Tonks finally asked, her laughter dying down. 

George was now conveniently engrossed in Teddy’s game, and he ignored the pointed look Fleur was giving him, but both Charlie and Tonks noticed it. 

“Fleur, believe me, your baby will not be werewolf-ish,” Tonks proceeded to reassure Fleur who felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.  
As they got to talking about morning sickness, cravings, and back pains, Fleur admitted to being scared of raising her baby alone which had Charlie shooting up from his seat and kneeling in front of Fleur.

“Oh Fleur! If you don’t want to be alone you could come to the sanctuary with me!” 

“Charlie, a sanctuary is no place to raise a baby,” said Tonks slightly offended that her best friend hadn’t invited her to come to the sanctuary.

“I think Nymphadora is right, Charlie. But you are very sweet,” she smiled to him before she turned to Tonks and took her hand. “‘Ow is raising Teddy alone?”

The second that Fleur’s soft hand had landed on Tonk’s, she felt her face flush and her stomach flipped. She raised her eyes to meet Fleur’s.

“It’s difficult, Teddy still calls for Remus and looks for him.”

“Do you miss ‘im?”

“Oh, Teddy does miss Remus,” Tonks eyes drifted to Teddy, who was being entertained by George and Charlie as they pretended to not listen to their conversation.

“Nymphadora, I asked if you miss ‘im?” Fleur had tilted her head, trying to decipher Tonks’ closed expression.

Tonks turned her head to face Fleur, her heart doing a summersault as she noticed just how close they were. Fleur’s face was inches from Tonk’s, who felt a blush heat up her cheeks. Tonks remained silent, her eyes revealing how truly broken she was.

“Would you like some more tea?” She asked in hopes of putting some distance between her and Fleur, who seemed to see right through her.

“I should go,” said Fleur, looking down and letting go of Tonks’ hand.

“Fleur,” said Tonks catching her hand,”you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just quite difficult to talk about it.”

“Oh, I understand. Per’aps another time?”

George and Charlie exchanged a knowing look, both determined to see the two happy again. They had a lot of work to do to get these two together.

As George and Fleur left the house, Tonks noticed that Fleur seemed more at ease. Which gave her the courage to invite Fleur to contact her if ever she needed anything. 

As she had insisted that Charlie also slept on the bed, they had nested Teddy between them and were talking about Fleur.

“I know you’re mad that I invited her to live at the sanctuary, but she’s a legend among the dragon sanctuaries. Working with her would be such a valuable experience-“

“I know, she’s good with dragons, you adore her and that’s fine. But I don’t think anyone should raise a baby in a sanctuary. She looked so worried about having to this child alone, did you see how terrible she looked? She needs help, someone to be there for her. Why are you giving me that look?”

“What look?”

“Charlie, why are you giving me that look?”

“No reason. Good night Nymphadora.” 

“Don’t call me that!”

“You didn’t mind when Fleur called you that.”

Tonks could practically hear the teasing smile that Charlie was giving her.

“Good night Charlie.”

Teddy babbled.

“Goodnight Teddy,” said Tonks and Charlie simultaneously. 

And as she drifted off to sleep, Tonks could’ve sworn she heard Charlie whisper to himself something about “my best friend and my idol”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Tonks gets drunk and jealous not necessarily in that order.


	4. Once For Vodka - Fleur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of context spoiler: Tonks thinks Fleur looks like an angel. This chapter was edited :) Enjoy!

Her moving to London had been a spur-of-the-moment decision. Fleur knew that moving alone to a big city had its risks, but she couldn’t stand being in hers and Bill’s home. Without him, if felt empty and cold. Fleur had felt so independent, as she’d moved her stuff to her brand new flat. Of course, her mother had helped pay for it, a loan that Fleur had every intention to pay.

She had only brought one box of Bill’s things, the rest she’d sent to Molly and to Bill’s brothers. George had been there with her. George had been so helpful in deciding what she wanted to keep. 

He had handed her one of Bill’s favourite plaid shirts, a shirt that had a faint trace of Bill’s scent. Fleur held the shirt in her hands for a second, and handed it back to George. He then handed her Bill’s Gryffindor quidditch sweater, which she’d packed at the bottom of the box.

The one box of Bill’s things she had kept. The one box that now rested at the bottom of her closet. She kept asking herself why she had kept the box. Bill wouldn’t even get to meet his child, but she’d tell her baby about him. Maybe she’d kept the box as proof that Bill was going to be a part of the adventure of parenthood, proof that maybe they wouldn’t have gotten divorced as soon as things calmed down. 

Bill and Fleur’s marriage was not working, yes they loved each other, but their domestic life was not as harmonious as they’d hoped it would be. They fought all the time, about the dishes or about having kids. Fleur had not wanted kids, Bill did. As the war raged on around them, they found themselves unable to come to a compromise, and Bill had wanted to ask her again.

It was a cold day in march, the tensions of the Wizarding War were taking a toll on her husband’s spirit, but as much as she asked him to quit the order he wouldn’t. Bill had been injured, and as he reached for Fleur she had only lifted her hand and placed it on his chest, she’d helped him with a healing charm. They’d sat down at the kitchen, hands intertwined, and had only looked at each other, Fleur pleaded him silently but Bill only shook his head. 

“Fleur,” he’d said, “you know that I would love for us to have children, and you know that I love you. I assumed we wanted the same thing, and I’m sorry that we didn’t have this conversation before all of this. You must know the last thing I want to do is hurt you, but…”

“Bill,” Fleur had stoped him, “you talk about kids, but there is a war raging on. You’re in the front line, what if something happens to you?” 

“Fleur, you know I’m fighting so that one day I can see my kids grow into brave wizards and witches. I want to buy them chocolate frogs and sugar quills, and see them cross the barrier between platforms nine and ten. I want to be a father.”

“You’ll be a father.” 

“What? Are you pregnant?” 

His wide eyes and his toothy smile were radiating excitement, which made Fleur uneasy.

“I’m not pregnant, but if you promise to stay alive we’ll have a child.” 

“Then I’ll ask you again to be the mother of my children once the war is over,” he said solemnly. “Je t’aime,” he whispered as his head rested on Fleur’s hair.

“Je t’aime,” she answered, her cheek pressed against his chest right over his heart.

And even if he hadn’t survived, Bill would still become a father. Fleur struggled to see herself becoming a mother, a good mother. Her thoughts drifted to Tonks. 

The woman would be raising a boy on her own now. Did Tonks feel as lost and incompetent as Fleur did when it came to babies? Tonks had insisted that Fleur owled her if she ever needed help, but Fleur felt a bit shy because Tonks had a warmth towards her that she wasn’t accustomed to receive. Besides George, Tonks was Fleur’s only friend. 

Fleur had been over to visit Tonks twice in the past week, needing the company and the friendship.

“Fleur, you’re going to do great.” Had said Tonks whilst holding her hand. “And you won’t be alone, you’ve got me.”

Fleur had been taken aback as warmth flooded her chest. Before she could say anything George had walked in carrying Teddy in his arm.

“And me,” he said giving her a genuine smile.

“And me! And everyone back at the sanctuary I’ve told them all about you!”

“‘Awy,” cooed Teddy. 

Fleur smiled at the thought, and drew herself a bath. Before going to bed, she went to her small kitchen to make a cup of tea. She smiled at the framed wedding picture hanging on the wall. She held it in her hands, but startled by the high-pitch announcing that the water was boiling, she dropped it. 

The glass shattered and Fleur froze for a moment. She had to get out. Turning the stove off, she walked around the picture frame to get her wand. She quickly fixed it, but the image of her wedding picture shattered had stirred the pain in her chest, which crushed her lungs.

Fleur had to step out of her apartment, she’d started feeling claustrophobic. In her plaid pyjamas, over which she’d thrown her coat, she stepped out into the London streets. She stood still for a moment with her eyes closed.

“You look like an angel.”

Fleur recognized Tonks’ voice and sent her a bright smile, surprised to see her. She wiped her tears and took a few steps towards Tonks.

“Hello Nymphadora,” she said as she leaned into Tonks to kiss each of her cheeks. In doing so she caught a hint of alcohol held in Tonks’ breath. 

“Hello angel, just what are you doing here standing there? I’ve brought us a party,” Tonks opened her bag to show Fleur that she’d brought chocolate and vodka. 

“Nymphadora! You know I cannot drink.”

“I know, the vodka’s for me. So are you going to invite me up to your apartment?”

As they made their way up the stairs, Fleur noticed the blush that covered Tonks’ cheeks and neck. She also noticed that Tonks was wearing skinny jeans and a tight long-sleeved shirt. She looked good. Tonks was beautiful, that much Fleur couldn’t deny. Fleur suddenly looked down, embarrassed to be in a loose unflattering pyjama. She knew she’d lost weight and it hadn’t mattered until she felt too skinny in front of Tonks. She felt as though Tonks would be disgusted by how bony her shoulders were, how thin her limbs were.

When Fleur opened the door, Tonks made herself at home. When she entered the kitchen she started looking through the cupboards and as she could only find mugs, she filled one with vodka and the other with the warm water. As she looked for tea, Tonks frowned slightly.

“You drink Rosemary tea?” 

Fleur was startled by the question but answered nonetheless.

“Yes.”

Tonks sighed and gave a little laugh. She made a cup for Fleur and handed her one of the mugs.

“Come on, angel.”

Tonks emptied the contents of her bag onto the floor of Fleur’s small living room. She then sat on the floor.

“Nymphadora, you have given me the vodka mug.”

“Sorry! That one’s mine, here’s yours.”

They ate chocolate as they talked. 

“I know that we are…”

“Friends,” said Tonks with a cheeky smile.

“But why are you here? Where is Teddy?”

“Relax angel, I left Teddy with uncle Charlie and uncle George. Besides, I had to see your new apartment. I have to say that it’s cosy.”

Fleur frowned.

“What does cosy mean?”

Tonks grinned. She grabbed a blanket and engulfed Fleur in a hug with the cover. Tonks was kneeling next to Fleur who had been sitting on a cushion. The blanket created a soft cocoon around them, and with her arms around Fleur, Tonks leaned closer resting her head on Fleur’s shoulder.

“This is cosy,” she whispered. “A home should be cosy, I like your apartment.” 

Fleur thought about the cottage for a moment, had her home with Bill been cosy? Were her bony shoulders cosy? Sensing that Fleur tensed, Tonks let her and the blanket go. She shakily stood up to carry the mugs to the kitchen, leaving Fleur engulfed in her thoughts and the soft blanket. 

When Tonks came back, she threw herself on the couch, and Fleur stood from the floor to sit next to her. They were quiet for a moment. Tonks knew exactly what Fleur was thinking.

“Don’t think about that now.” 

Fleur turned to Tonks with teary eyes and Tonks threw her arm around Fleur’s shoulders. 

“What should I think about?” Asked Fleur, detaching herself from Tonks’ hug.

“Think that Bill would want you to be happy. That you can be happy again. Think about groceries, your kitchen is empty and you really need to eat properly if you want this bud to bloom.”

As she mentioned the baby, Tonks had placed her hand on Fleur’s stomach. Fleur looked up to meet Tonks’ kind eyes.

“Thank you Nymphadora.”

Tonks nodded. They kept talking, until they drifted asleep.

When the sun rose the next day, they were tangled on the small sofa. Fleur was holding onto Tonks as if her life depended on it, her sanity certainly did. 

Was it because they were both seeking comfort? Because they were both in a similar situation? Fleur questioned why she’d been drawn to Tonks, but as Tonks’ head nested on her shoulder all her doubts faded away. 

Fleur’s apartment felt cozy, as if Tonks warmth had radiated into every nook of the apartment. 

As she woke up next to Tonks, Fleur relished in the feeling of being taken care of again.


	5. Free Falling - Tonks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of context spoiler: Harry also likes blondes. This chapter was edited :) Enjoy!

She couldn’t stop thinking about Fleur. 

The way Tonks had found her the day she’d gone over to visit Fleur’s new apartment. As Fleur had stepped out into the street, Tonks had been taken away by Fleur’s shiny blond hair, her rosy cheeks and the way her head was tilted backwards. With her closed eyes and her serene expression, she’d looked like an angel.

She couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that they had slept cuddled on the couch.

She couldn’t stop thinking about her teary eyes.

She couldn’t stop thinking about the way Fleur’s arms had been wrapped around her waist. 

She couldn’t stop thinking about Fleur.

When she’d returned to her home the next morning, Charlie had been waiting impatiently to interrogate her. Of course, Charlie kept telling Tonks that Fleur was an amazing witch. Tonks knew what her friend was suggesting, but they were both recently-widowed single mothers. Mother to-be in Fleur’s case. 

They couldn’t just “see where it goes”, as Charlie had animatedly suggested. They had to consider Teddy, and Fleur’s future child. 

Charlie had left after staying two months with Tonks. His absence only made Tonks realize just how lifeless her house felt. There were books, pictures and toys everywhere, but there was just Teddy and her. Tonks’ thoughts kept drifting towards Fleur. They had exchanged a few owls for a couple of weeks after Tonks had stayed over at Fleurs’s apartment. 

Teddy had been picking up on Tonks’ mood. One afternoon, he’d patted Tonks’ cheeks with his chubby hands as if saying “there, there”. Teddy was a smart baby. 

As Tonks could no longer take it, she finally sent an owl to Harry. She’d invited him over talk about Fleur. Harry had answered suspiciously fast, saying that he couldn’t wait to see Teddy again. Harry did love watching Teddy, but the beginning of the school year seemed to be quickly approaching. Tonks understood why Harry had been wary of going back to Hogwarts, but she had convinced him that going back to school would be more fun than starting his auror training right away. 

Harry arrived right on time for lunch. The door swung violently open, almost knocking Harry over.

“He’s said his first real word! Oh Harry! Teddy said floo this morning! He says ‘ma’ and ‘awy’ and he used to call Remus ‘pa’ but he said a word! A full real word!” 

“Floo,” repeated Teddy gleefully, as Harry took him in his arms.

“Hi Teddy.”

“Floo.”

Harry laughed. 

With Teddy sat on his lap, Harry started eating, but Tonks noticed the way he played with the food on his plate. He was distracted. 

“What’s on your mind, Harry?”

“I’ve been looking at Remus’ old photo album. I noticed something about him. In most of his pictures, he’s with Sirius. I also found a couple of pictures that Remus took of Sirius. When they were together they shared these looks.”

“Well, back in their school days, they were close.”

“Yes, Tonks, but were they together?”

Tonks’ mouth went dry. She looked Harry in the eyes, she sensed his apprehension. She also noticed that his hair was more disheveled than usual. There was a glimmer of curiosity in Harry’s emerald eyes.

“Remus never told me that they were official or that they dated. Harry, before the first war they loved each other, that much I know. The pictures, they’re like Remus’ journal from back then. You can see just how much he cared for Sirius.”

Tonks paused, thinking of the picture Remus had hung in their living room, placing his relationship with Sirius at the heart of their home. Tonks felt a sudden need to go take down that picture and burn it to ashes. 

“Do you think they were in love?”

“Yes,” Tonks whispered, closing her eyes for a moment.

She knew she hadn’t been the first Remus had loved, but he was the first person she’d loved enough to want to settle down. And now, she was settled and Remus was gone. 

“Harry, I’m going to go out on a limb and guess there is something else going on? What’s wrong?” 

Tonks warm hand on Harry’s shoulder, made him feel comforted, supported and loved. And so he told her the truth.

“I think that I like boys. There is one, who made all the wrong choices, who was also forced into doing some terrible things.”

“Do you want to tell me who it is?”

Harry fell silent. Tonks had heard and understood what Harry had said, that much he was sure of. But somehow, her asking of who his crush was, instead of asking just how he’d discovered he was not only attracted to girls but boys too, felt natural. In that moment, Tonks was his accomplice, his sister.

“Draco Malfoy.” 

Tonks’ jaw dropped. 

“If it weren’t for the war, I would have definitely given him a good snog instead of a hex back in sixth year.”

“So you like blondes?”

“Just the one.”

“Me too,” thought Tonks. 

“The craziest thing is that I keep imagining that maybe in a couple of years, once I’ll be an auror and he’ll be working in the ministry, we’ll cross paths again. Without the war, or the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry, we would be able to talk to each other. Really talk, and look each other in the eyes. I wished we hadn’t been enemies for so long.”

“Harry, just don’t drive yourself crazy by asking ‘what ifs’. If it’s meant to be, then it will be. Besides, you’re young, you have time to build relationships, to make mistakes and fix them, to mend broken trust.”

“What if there was no trust to be broken from the beginning?”

“You have time to build trust. You have to keep your hopes up, these things always work out.”

That night, Tonks replayed the whole conversation over and over in her mind. She wondered if she’d been trying to convince Harry or herself that everything would work out. When she’d sent him an owl, Tonks had the intention of telling him about her growing feelings for Fleur, but when he’d shared his recent discovery about himself, she realized just how young Harry was. 

Harry needed someone that would listen to him without judging him, he needed a sister. Tonks briefly wondered why he hadn’t sought Hermione, but it made sense that he wouldn’t want to share the identity of his crush with his friends just yet. He needed support, whereas Tonks just needed to gather enough courage to face the truth. 

The truth was that Tonks was free falling. 

She needed to find her ground again to take care of Teddy, she had to stop thinking about Fleur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonks is being stubborn, but rest assured that Fleur will brake down her barriers and catch her when she falls. I love Harry and Tonks' sibling-like relationship.


	6. Apart - Fleur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of context spoiler: Harry is not as oblivious as he seems. This chapter was edited :) Enjoy!

In the few weeks following the couch-cuddle session, Tonks had left Fleur with many questions. Unfortunately for Fleur, Tonks had been avoiding her. Of course, if Fleur were to send an owl to her asking things about pregnancy there would be a brief and cordial answer.

Fleur was an expert at constructing cordial answers, it was a precise science. A detached and monotone half truth could be a cordial answer it was also dripping with fake enthusiasm. Fleur knew that cordial answers were for teachers, enemies, parents or distant family and strangers. 

As she didn’t fall into any of the first categories, Fleur slumped her shoulders because she’d become a stranger to Tonks.

Considering that her pregnancy was three months along, Fleur started to show, and she couldn’t handle looking at herself. She had ruined her friendship with Tonks by crossing a line. Fleur had let Tonks cradle her in her arms. Fleur had woken up in the middle of the night, but she hadn’t stood up to go to her own room. 

She just had to stay on that couch. 

Fleur wanted to regret the night she’d spent in Tonks arms, but she couldn’t. 

She could however torture herself with questions that would remain unanswered if Tonks was to only respond with cordial answers. Could she go over to Tonks place, and grab her shoulders, look her in the eyes and ask her if she’d also felt a wave of warmth wash over her broken heart? 

George had decided to spend most of his time in Fleur’s apartment, wether to help her prepare the nursery or just to distract himself. Fleur was grateful that he would spontaneously show up with food that Molly had cooked.

Telling Molly she was pregnant was one of the most painful things Fleur had to do in her life. Of course Bill had shared with his mother his concern that Fleur might not have wanted children. Molly had completely shut down for a minute, then tears started rolling down her cheeks and she was radiating sadness. Fleur had been surprised by the elder woman’s tight embrace, it was the first genuine gesture Molly had made towards Fleur. The hug warmed Fleur’s heart.

As Fleur had gotten closer to Molly, George had to drop the excuse that he was only there to check on Fleur.

“Oh George, admit eet! You are here because we are friends!”

“You wish, Fleur,” he would answer but neither he or Fleur believed it. 

George could go back to his Joke shop, he knew it’s what Fred would have wanted. He’d only gone back once, and he’d walked into Fleur’s apartment with a bottle of Firewhisky. He had cried and slept on her couch, but Fleur hadn’t cuddled him or slept with him on the couch. 

_'There will be a baby here soon,_' Fleur thought, '_people need to stop showing up in my apartment to drown their sorrows in alcohol._' 

But then again, she had two friends who weren’t pregnant who had just lived through a trauma similar to hers and she found herself wishing she could drink to forget. 

Fleur still had about six months to prepare herself to be a mother, in the meantime she needed to find a job. Which is how she came up with the idea of dragging George to the shop. 

“I’m not going in there.”

“I need a job, and you need to go in there and make your brother proud.”

“The pay depends a lot on what we sell.”

“George.”

“You could get a better pay anywhere else.”

“George.”

He sighed. When he opened the door, Fleur bit her lower lip, the place had been searched. There were potion flasks shattered on the ground and there was a nauseating smell lingering. Some shelves were broken, and most of the products were on the ground. George’s eyes were closed, with one hand on the counter and the other one clutching the back of his neck. 

“What do you say, boss?”

Fleur’s soft voice brought him back to the shop. He offered a small smile. They spent the afternoon trying to clean the shop. 

“I am so tired, George.”

George noticed Fleur’s paleness and the sweat right over her bump that showed on her grey shirt.

“Yeah, we still have to clean the back of the shop. We have a lot of work ahead of us before we can even reopen the shop.”

“_Courage,_” said Fleur as she stepped out of the shop only to spot a large crowd at the end of the street.

“Let’s go see what’s going on!” 

George dragged Fleur all the way to the crowd, but as George prepared himself to sneak up to the center of the crowd, Fleur noticed a flash of pink hair. She stopped in her tracks. She waved at Tonks, who walked over to them.

“Nymphadora, how are you?” Fleur kissed each of her cheeks. 

“Good, very good, because Teddy said his first word!”

“That is so exciting!”

“And how’ve you been Fleur?” 

Fleur smiled and reached for Tonks’ hand. 

“We should go have tea, with Teddy of course.”

“Yes, that would be lovely,” answered Tonks politely and pointedly avoiding Fleurs’ piercing irises. When her eyes skimmed over Fleur, Tonks noticed that her baby bump was showing, she looked up and met the blonde’s gaze.

“You know what happened?” Asked Fleur to try and ease the tension. 

“Yes,” Tonks seemed glad to change subjects, “I came shopping for school supplies with Harry.” 

Fleur smiled at the sight of Teddy perched on Harry’s shoulders. Fleur noticed that the boy’s shoulders had broadened, and he looked relaxed and at ease with little Teddy. 

'_He will make an amazing father,_' she thought as Harry kissed her cheeks.

As Harry had hugged her, Teddy saw his chance to grasp two fists of Fleur’s hair. Harry tried to take a step backwards but was held back by the kid’s antics. Needless to say, as Fleur amused eyes met Tonk’s mortified ones, Fleur reached over Harry’s shoulder to hold Teddy.

“Teddy! Let go of Fleur’s hair, ” said Tonks as she pushed past Harry to grab her mischievous son. 

“Floo!”

“Teddy, _oui!_ I am Fleur. Oh, Nymphadora, your little Teddy is lovelee.”

Fleur readjusted Teddy in her arms, and as she did so the boy hid his face in the crook of her neck, never releasing his hold on Fleur’s soft locks. 

“Floo, “ he repeated.

“Tonks, I think Teddy is trying to say ‘Fleur’.”

“Very observant, Harry, ” replied Tonks as she rolled her eyes. 

“There you are!” 

Fleur saw Hermione and Ronald approaching their little group. Fleur was slightly taken aback by how grown they both looked, especially Hermione. Fleur stared at her, gaping a little at how beautiful she’d grown. Fleur smiled at both of them, but was unable to hug either of them, as her arms were the permanent nest of one Teddy Lupin. 

“Hi Fleur,” said Ron completely lovestruck again by the beautiful woman that stood before him. Hermione noticed his lack of composure, and went forward to kiss each of Fleur’s cheeks.

Fleur, who was slightly taken for a second, returned the gesture and proceeded to smile at Hermione. It was one of their secret smiles. 

“Well, I don’t want to cut the reunion short, but we did tell mum we’d be in our loft for supper, 'Mione. Her and dad are coming over tonight,” said Ron before turning to Harry,"You're coming right?"

Tonks glared at Fleur and Hermione, who hadn't broken their eye contact.

"Yeah," smiled Harry.

“Of course, ” said Tonks, all too relieved to interrupt the conversation that Hermione and Fleur seemed to be having telepathically. As everyone said their goodbyes, George noticed the way Tonks was looking at Fleur, and so he declared he would join the golden trio’s dinner party. 

Once only Fleur and Tonks were left in the alley, Tonks cleared her throat as she tried to reach for her son.

“It’s also time for this little wolf to go take his bath.”

At the mention of the bath, Teddy peaked through the blonde curtain he’d been hiding behind but didn’t let go.

“Floo!” 

“Teddy, it’s time to say goodbye to Floo.”

“Floo!”

Fleur marvelled at Teddy’s stubbornness, but the fact that the little boy had held onto her had made her feel like a mom. Fleur had liked holding Teddy more than she’d thought, she was one step closer to being a mom. 

“I can help you take little Teddy to your home, Nymphadora.”

Tonks bit her lip, but gave in, and Teddy sensed it. 

“Floo!”

“Yes Floo, ” said Tonks as she held her hand out to Fleur, ready to apparate them to her cottage.

Maybe Fleur and Tonks would no longer be apart. 

Fleur smiled at the thought as she took Tonks’ hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teddy clearly knows more about what's going on between Tonks and Fleur than they do themselves, little mischievous matchmaker.


	7. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of context spoiler: Teddy interrupts. This chapter is edited :) Enjoy!

When Tonks and Fleur apparated in Tonks’ living room, Tonks panicked a bit, because she was entering uncharted territory with the beautiful French woman. They were about to give Teddy a bath.

Giving Teddy a bath involved singing, a lot of rubber ducks, and most importantly, getting in the bathtub. Tonks told Fleur that if she wanted, she could wait in the living room, but Fleur was curious as to why Tonks was so flustered. And so, both Tonks and Fleur sat on the edge of the bathtub, with their pants rolled up to their knees. 

Teddy had a bit too much fun. He was splashing Fleur, whom he’d gotten attached to.

“Floo!” He kept giggling as he playfully splashed her.

“Teddy, play nice.”

Then, both Fleur and Teddy splashed Tonks. 

Tonks looked surprised, but quickly came to her senses and splashed Fleur as payback. 

As they laughed and splashed each other, Teddy smiled lovingly at both of them before letting out his own giggles and randomly splashing both of them.

As laughter and soap bubbles floated in the air, Tonks felt the hole in her chest fade away slightly. 

Soon enough the three of them were drenched.

Tonks dried an exhausted Teddy and put him to bed. Taking her time. She sang him a lullaby not noticing Fleur leaning on the doorway.

Kissing a sleeping Teddy’s head one last time, Tonks turned to leave the nursery. She was met by a shaking sobbing mess.

Tonks led Fleur to the bathroom and used a damp warm towel to wipe the tears from her face. Fleur’s breathing steadied.

“Fleur? Would it help you to change clothes? I can bring you something dry and warm to wear.”

Fleur sniffed and gave a small nod.

Tonks rushed to her room. She took out one of her biggest, comfiest knit sweaters and a pair of thick wool track pants.

She ran back to the bathroom and handed Fleur a fluffy grey towel and the clothes.

“Here, if you need anything else don’t hesitate to ask.”

Fleur bit her lip and retreated into the bathroom. 

Tonks stared at the door for a couple of minutes. She could hear Fleur’s hiccups, she was still crying.

Crying! 

Tonks padded to Teddy’s room to check if the noise had disturbed his usually light sleep. When she opened the door, her baby’s soft snoring was enough to reassure her. She kissed his soft forehead before making her way out of the nursery as quietly as possible.

She made her way back to her room and changed out of her damp clothes. Opening her closet again, her eyes landed on one of Remus’ knit sweaters. The grey one she’d always favoured because of the worn out yet softer than anything texture. Throwing it on, the sweater reached her knees and she put on some pyjama pants. 

Then, Tonks went to the kitchen to prepare some tea. 

When she opened her cupboard, she faced Remus’ stack of Rosemary tea and gave a heavy sigh. Fleur drank Rosemary tea. Taking out the tea leaves jars, she placed them on the counter and used a heating charm to prepare two mugs of warm water.

Closing her eyes, Tonks revelled in the combined scents of mint tea and rosemary tea. 

'It’s almost as if Remus were here. But he’s not. He’s not here and he won’t walk thought the front door anytime soon. He’s gone,' she bitterly thought to herself. 

Tears welled up in her eyes and she opened her eyes. Suddenly very aware of the fact that Fleur was still in the house. She shoved her feelings aside to be able to comfort Fleur.

Fleur. A very pregnant, very pretty friend.

'I hate that word,' she thought. She wanted to be a lot of things to Fleur, she wanted to be more than friends. 

A very pregnant, very pretty Fleur who was very much an emotional mess at the moment. 

'She needs a friend. She needs me,' as much as it hurt, Tonks formed the resolve to be there for Fleur as a friend because that’s what she needed.

Bringing the cups to the living room and setting them down on the table, Tonks went back to check on Fleur. 

She knocked softly on the door. And there was no answer. 

“Fleur?” She whispered, afraid that raising her voice would mean waking up Teddy.

“Fleur are you ok?”

Still no answer. So Tonks knocked again a little bit louder this time.

“Fleur?”

The door only opened slightly. 

“Fleur, can I come in?”

The door opened a little wider. 

Tonks took a deep breath and stepped into the bathroom. There with her back to the bath, sat Fleur who had changed into the warmer clothes that Tonks had given her. 

Tonks froze. 

The sweater she had chosen was a deep dark blue that complimented Fleur’s eyes by highlighting the darker undertones in them. 

Tonk’s breathing hitched and she cursed herself. Then she cursed Fleur for looking too good in her sweater. 

'Get a grip, Nymphadora,' she scolded herself before talking to a very upset very beautiful Fleur. “What’s going on Fleur?”

She gave no answer and only sniffed.

Tonks sat down next to her and Fleur layer her head on Tonks’ shoulder. Tonks froze for a second before laying her own head on Fleur’s. The position was a bit awkward for both since Fleur was quite a bit taller than Tonks, but neither cared too much.

Tonks grabbed one of Fleur’s hand in both of hers. 

Fleur’s sobs occasionally shook her chest, which Tonks was painfully aware of as she felt Fleur shaking.

It seemed like an eternity passed as Tonks tried to comfort Fleur who eventually managed to sync her breathing with Tonks’.

When she calmed down a bit, Tonks pulled Fleur upwards and practically dragged her to hers and Remus’ bedroom. She sat Fleur down on the bed, next to the headboard. Then turned her so she could lean on the headboard. Tonks pulled the comforter over Fleur, and proceeded to go back to the living room to get their tea. 

The living room held a strong smell of Rosemary and mint, which dug out Tonks’ buried feelings. 

“Oh, Remus I miss you,” she whispered into the empty living room. 

Swallowing the lump in her throat. Tonks scolded herself.

'Fleur needs comfort right now, feel sad later.'

Picking up the now cold mugs, she made her way back to the bedroom. She placed the mugs on her nightstand and laid down on her side of the bed. Pulling the covers over her body, she cast a heating charm on the tea mugs and waited a bit before handing Fleur a warm cup of Rosemary tea. 

Fleur quietly sipped her tea.

“Thank you, Nymphadora,” she croaked in a small voice. 

Tonks only gave her a smile and used her free hand to give Fleur’s shoulder a light squeeze. 

“That’s what-” 

‘Don’t say it!’ Part of her wished but she scolded herself, ‘she needs a friend.’

“That’s what friends are for,” her face soured a bit when she said ‘friends’ which didn’t go unnoticed by the pregnant woman.

They were at arm’s length distance.

‘Fleur,’ Tonks thought to herself,’if you weren’t pregnant and emotional and vulnerable because you’re grieving, I would kiss you. I want to kiss you. I’m also an emotional mess. I’ve just lost Remus,’ part of her argued. ’But your lips look so tempting.’

When she’d walked into the room, Tonks had turned off the lights and cast a lumos to be able to see. When she’d taken Fleur’s hand, she had let go of her wand.

They were sitting so close in a darkened room. Tonks turned to leave her mug on her bedside table, and she heard Fleur doing the same. 

They hadn’t let go of each other’s hand. 

They were holding hands and sitting very close in a darkened room.

Tonks felt pulled towards Fleur. Inching closer, their noses brushed. Tonks could feel Fleur’s breath on her mouth and her front coming to rest on hers.

They were so close that when Fleur blinked, Tonks fet her lashes on her own.

_They were so close._

Before their lips could touch, Teddy’s crying hit Tonks like a bucket of ice water.

Springing to her feet, she swiftly made her way to the nursery and picked up a crying Teddy.

‘Of course, he’s been sleeping with me these past few nights and I expect him to be ok sleeping alone. I’m doing this all wrong. Remus should be here,’ as her thoughts spiralled she made her way back to the bedroom with Teddy.

Fleur hadn’t moved at all. Tonks laid back down on the bed with Teddy cuddled in her arms. 

Fleur laid down, facing Tonks and Teddy. 

Tonks was lying down on her side and she could feel Fleur’s gaze on hers.

Fleur’s hand reached for Tonks’.

They both moved closer. 

Holding hands, with their legs entwined and baby Teddy nested between them, they drifted into sleep. 

_Together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were. So. Close. This chapter was painful to write.


End file.
